The present invention pertains to multiple radars operated in relatively close proximity and more particularly suppressing interference among the operating radars and scattering of the radar's transmitted signals.
Missile scoring systems typically employ a number of drone aircraft (unmanned aircraft). A missile is fired at one or more of the drones and the scoring system determines the flight path of the missile with respect to the drones to determine the potential lethal affect of the missile upon the drones. The drones collect data related to the range between the missile and the drone and report this data to an earth station so that the data may be analyzed to determine the lethal affects of the missile. Such drones are equipped with radars which operate in nearly the same pulse repetition frequency (PRF). In this situation, the interfering signals can appear to move in range with actual target-like characteristics. This is due to the slight difference in PRF among radars which cause the interference signals to appear at small, ever-increasing or decreasing radar range times.
What is needed is a multiple radar interference suppressor which suppresses the radar signals of other transmitting radars and substantially suppresses or eliminates scattered or reflected radar signals or other radars from the missile or other drones.